My Stupid, Noble Git
by SilverLinings8
Summary: Harry Potter and his damned nobleness! It's driving me crazy. I swear, if he makes it back alive, I'm going to kill him myself! ONE-SHOT, H/G


I smiled slightly as I walked towards the train. I could feel Harry's eyes on me as I walked past him.

The stupid, noble git.

I'm having a hard time really understanding Harry. I mean, really, people are not going to just forget that we dated. My smile faded.

Dated... It's really over.

_Way to go and depress yourself, Weasley._

Well, whatever. At least we can still be friends.

Yeah, friends, like we used to be. Except, I don't think I'll be able to...

I found an empty compartment and hoped to Merlin that Harry, Ron, and Hermione didn't decide to sit with me.

I heard Harry's amazingly husky voice down the hall, wafting in through the open door. It took all I had not go running to him and kiss every inch of his beautiful face. His voice, along with Ron's was getting closer and closer. I could hear Hermione's whispers, too, telling them to shut up.

Please don't. Please don't. I thought to myself. Oh, Merlin—it was too late.

"Hey, Ginny! Do you mind if we sit with you?" Hermione appeared in the door, an overly friendly smile plastered on her face. It was so fake.

I rolled my eyes. "No. Come on in, I guess."

Hermione bounded in, pulling Ron with her. They sat across from me, and levitated their bags onto the luggage rack. Oh, shit. That left Harry to sit- "Er-Hey, Gin." Yeah. Right next to me. And did have to use his nickname for me? I mean, it was sweet when we were actually together, but…

Harry looked extremely uncomfortable as he sat as far away as possible. He gave me that crooked grin that he knew I loved- damn him! I avoided his eyes that I knew would send me off the edge. Hermione coughed and I looked up at her and glared.

My hair was shielding my face from Harry's view and I'm extremely grateful that it was. I did not need Harry to see how uncomfortable I was. I'm pretty sure he could guess, but who knows? Boys are clueless and stupid a lot of the time. Especially Harry and his beautiful green eyes that tend to see things a lot different from the rest of wizard-kind.

Ron was looking at Harry, almost pityingly. I would never understand the way boys' minds worked. If they even had one, that is. I would have thought that Ron would be angry at Harry for breaking up with me, but I don't know. I guess something changed his mind.

Maybe.

Whatever.

We sat in silence, an uncomfortable silence until Hermione growled in frustration. "You two are ridiculous! You can still be friends, can't you?" I saw Harry run a hand through his hair out of the corner of my eye, his nervous habit that I had noticed over the past year.

He stuttered. "I- well, err-"

I chanced a glance at him and saw that he was looking at me. I blushed and nodded to Hermione. "Well, I think so, but obviously some of us are having trouble even forming complete sentences." My eyes flickered to Harry's face and I saw him blush.

Hermione raised her eyebrows at us and Ron rolled his eyes and had just started to speak when the trolley came to the door. "Oh, thank Merlin, food! I am starving!"

Hermione glowered at Ron before giving me a look. I rolled my eyes. She gives 'annoying' a new definition. "When are you not hungry, Ronald?" She asked sarcastically, turning to follow Ron. I could hear them bickering all the way out to the food trolley. I made to get up but Harry was in my way.

I sighed. "Yes, Harry?" He hesitated and then began to speak.

"Look, Gin, I think that maybe even though we can't be together we could still be… Friends?" He paused and his meant-to-be statement came out more like a question. I stifled a laugh. Harry had dated only me and one other girl, EVER. Yeah, he was not very good at talking to girls, save Hermione, in whatever circumstances. He rushed on. "I still really like you. I mean, I, err-"

I had to laugh.

"Smooth, Harry." I giggled. He grinned at me but that was short lived as I became serious. "Harry, I really like you too. And I honestly think that you are making a mistake, but I meant what I said at Dumbledore's funeral." His facial expression hardened at the mention of the dead headmaster. "I would go anywhere with you, Harry Potter, even straight up to Voldemort himself. We shouldn't let him run and dictate our lives... I... I need you, Harry."

Harry put his arms around me in a hug and I lost myself in his embrace. "I know, Gin. That's why I have to do this. By myself... I need you, Gin," I looked up at him, my heart smiling. "Alive." He said, furiously. "I can't let you get hurt because of me."

I sighed. "Stupid, noble git."

Harry laughed lightly and squeezed me tighter. My heart felt like it was breaking all over again, and my brain still had a million questions whirling around, but I knew that now was not the time to ask them.

I pulled out of the hug, making one last futile attempt at changing his mind. "I could help, you know. I … I'm smart, you know. You don't have to do everything alone, Potter."

Harry chuckled and shook his head slowly. "The trace, Ginny."

I sighed inwardly. Of course, how stupid could I get? That's just another reason to add to the ever-growing list... There was an unspoken understanding. It wasn't just the fact that I was only fifteen, soon to be sixteen, and therefore a minor. Harry Potter and his damn nobleness, wanting to keep me 'safe'...

"And besides, I'm not going to be alone, Gin." He continued, with a small smile.

We looked over to Ron and Hermione, who were still bickering, out in the corridor of the train, annoying the trolley woman. They were talking loud enough that we could get the gist of their argument. I caught only a few words.

"You… eat like a pig, Ron! Its… think of what … mother would think!" Ron retaliated by stuffing a handful of Bert Botts' Every Flavor Beans into his mouth, which resulted in a disgusted facial expression.

I laughed a bit and Harry watched me, his mouth twitching. I looked over to him. His bright green eyes that were behind his glasses shone brightly, a rare thing these days.

I sat down on the compartment bench and Harry sat beside me, closer than before. I smiled at him, but there was a sadness building up in me that threatened to overflow.

I steeled myself for Hermione and her all too-knowing gaze, as her and Ron filed in.

Ron tossed me a chocolate frog, which I caught with my —if I may say so myself, amazing — chaser skills. "Thanks." I mumbled.

Hermione seemed to know the answer to her unspoken question and she nodded... to herself?

Whatever, that witch was crazy.

However, I love her anyways. I'm sure she's going to be my sister-in-law, even if Ron and her don't realize it yet. They both are quite thick.

The train ride got considerably less uncomfortable, though there was something dreadful that both Harry and I were aware of. We were going to be apart for who knows how long? It could be months. It hurt to think about, honestly. And I didn't want to...

Because he was, after all, _my_ stupid, noble git.

• • • • • • • •

**A/N: Review please! It'd make my day! Oh, and here's some other stories for y'all to check out—**

**• On The Brink Of Insanity — **_I'm not crazy. Really, I'm not. Okay... Fine, I'm completely bonkers. But, really, what's to be expected when you grow up a part of the Weasley family? Certainly not this, that's for sure... Scorpius Malfoy was not supposed to become my snog buddy. Eh, sanity is overrated, anyway. _**— By SnatchtheSnitch3**

**• Of Love and Nargles — **_Okay, so, when Harry is around, I can't really formulate a completely coherent sentence... Or eat anything without my elbow ending up in some kind of food — like a butter dish. But, that has nothing to do with the fact that I fancy him (because I don't—not anymore). Like my dear (and completely non-loony) friend, Luna, says, it's all because of the nargles__. — _**By FluffyNargles**

**Neither is finished yet, but they're both very well written, and I'm looking forward to seeing where they are going!**


End file.
